Sanctuary
by Itoma
Summary: She wasn't a cage, she would never be his shackles, but she could always keep him tied down.  Mnnn lemony fresh Jugo/Kagome


**Sanctuary**

**by: Itoma**

**Naruto/Inuyasha crossover**

**Paring: Jugo/Kagome**

_Everyone has a sanctuary, whether it's in the safety of ones own home, under the covers of your bed with a good book and a flash light, under the vaulted ceiling of your local church, whispering prayers to whatever heavenly deity that might be listening, or in the arms of another who cares deeply for you, someone you can confide in. These are but a few examples of what one might consider a sanctuary, places so sacred to us that we'd lose all hope for tomorrow if we lost them. And that's why we would do what ever it takes to keep them safe._

Kagome groaned as she rolled over on the large sleeping mat. Cracking her eyes open she could see the ceiling of the cave that she lived in and shared with her partner.

Looking to the side she found the mat empty aside from herself. She gave a soft sigh.

He must have woken up sometime in the night and locked himself up again, she thought to herself.

Slowly standing up from the mat, she quickly folded the blanket she had been using and set it down before walking over to the large iron cage located in the back of the cave.

"Jugo," She spoke softly, stepping up to the cage door.

"Go away," came his growl of a reply.

"Jugo, you don't have to lock yourself up any more, remember," Kagome spoke again as she opened the cage door and stepped inside. She heard the slight rattle of chains.

It was dark inside the cave, the small fire they had built before going to sleep had gone out hours ago from what she could tell.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. Please just leave."

She just smiled into the darkness; he was always considerate of her, always putting her safety before anything else. Following the sound of his voice she walked forward, with her hands slightly in front of her, until she felt a large hand grasp her wrist.

"Kagome," His voice was rough, ragged even.

She knelt down then and took his hand in hers, gently kissing each of his knuckles, before bringing it up cup the side of her face, where she leaned her head into his rough calloused hand.

She heard a choked sob then, as she moved forward and set herself down in his lap, straddling his waist, and pulled him close hugging him to her chest as she kissed the top of his head.

"Why do you stay with me?" Jugo asked, as he wrapped his strong arms around her and clutched the back of her shirt.

"Because, I want to protect you, to give you someone to depend on," Kagome whispered in return.

Jugo just groaned into her chest. She was to good for him, unlike the first two she could restrain his urge to kill just by being in his presence. She cared for him more than Kimimaro did, he was even beginning to think she loved him. And unlike Sasuke, she swore she would never abandon him. And so far he was beginning to believe her.

"I don't deserve to have you with me," He groaned, "you should be with someone who can provide for you, someone who can shower you in gifts, someone—"

"Stop… Jugo, I don't care about any of that. All I care about is you, and making sure you're safe." She snapped, hugging him tighter.

*flash back*

_It was a bright day; the sun was shining, the birds chirping. The nearby village was on fire…_

"_What the," Kagome spoke to herself, as she quickly took her bow from the strap on her back and raced forward into the village that was the next stop on her travels. _

_She could hear a maniacal laughter as she entered the village, watching as several villagers ran towards her in hopes of escaping whatever was chasing them, only for them to be cut down quickly by a large figure that raced past them and came to a screeching halt in front of her._

_Kagome looked up to come face to face with a tall muscular male with vibrant red eyes and wild spiky orange hair. His flesh was a mottled between a light tan and a light brownish color that seemed to be growing over the rest of his face with each passing second it even seemed to be affecting his eyes as the white of his eyes began to turn black and the red of his irises began to shift into a light amber color._

_He growled down at her as he lifted one large arm which seemed to be over flowing with spikes._

_Kagome stood her ground as he did so, tensing the muscles in her legs in preparation to jump back and draw an arrow from her quiver to shoot him with._

_But as he was about to strike her his eyes suddenly rolled back, his arm returned to normal and the mottled brown color of his skin retreated into the back of his neck, and he fell forward onto her._

_She gave a light yelp as they fell to the ground, and landed upon the hard earth. Giving a groan of pain she pushed his much larger body to the side. Rubbing her back side she cringed in pain._

"_Hey!"_

_Kagome looked up to see several surviving villagers standing before her holding various pieces of farming equipment in a threatening manner._

"_Are you with, Jugo there," Growled one man as he stepped forward with his pitchfork._

_She quickly shook her head as she scooted back slightly._

"_Well whatever you did to stop him, thanks," He grunted as she stepped forward, holding the pitchfork as if he was about to drive it through the back of Jugo's skull._

"_Wait wait wait!" Kagome spoke as she quickly moved in front of the villager. "Before you do anything could you please explain, what happened."_

"_What do you mean what happened here, that crazy fuckin' bipolar Jugo just tore our village apart," the man with the pitchfork snarled._

"_I can see that, but why? People don't just turn into raving monsters and start destroying villages, without a reason." Kagome reasoned._

"_His only reason is that he is insane! He'll be perfectly fine one minute and then he gets all freaky and starts killing people the next," Another villager spoke up._

"_Look I understand what he did to your village and how its affected you all, and I'm not trying to belittle your situation at all, but as a priestess I can't just let you kill him like this. At least let me speak to him first." Kagome pleaded._

"_Fuck that, that monster killed my wife!" Wailed a third villager._

"_Silence," Came an elderly voice, "You will respect the lady priestess' wishes, if she wishes to speak to Jugo herself let her."_

_Kagome looked to see a croan-ish old woman step forward. Kagome bowed lowly to the elderly woman._

"_Thank you ma'am—"_

"_But know this Priestess, whether or not you find him redeemable after you have spoken to him, he will be punished for what he has done to our village, know that you are doing nothing more the prolonging the inevitable," the croan snapped._

_Kagome gulped at that and just bowed her head and thanked her, for allowing Kagome to speak with him first._

_*later*_

_Kagome sat patiently inside a room with Jugo, where he was bound and chained. She was still getting used to this new world and much less the abundance of ninja in this world. It made defending herself and others a nuisance. Unlike demons which she could easily sense if they were nearby, the ninja were human and fought craftily. And even then her powers could only harm those who were evil at heart._

_Looking at him he was kind of handsome as he slept, with his wild hair, and strong masculine jaw. He wore nothing more than a old light brown shirt and shorts, he didn't even have any __shoes._

When she encountered him earlier she could sense a taint of some kind in his body, and that it was overriding his humanity.

_After a few moments he shifted, his eyelids twitched as he slowly sat up straight against the wall he was chained to, holding his forehead as if it was throbbing in pain. Before opening his eyes to gaze at her with those vibrant red irises, which held a certain softness to them, as well as a twinge of fear._

"_Oh god, I did it again didn't I… I killed a whole bunch of people… again," he stated as he curled up against the wall clutching his head._

"_Yes you did… but I want to know why," Kagome spoke as she moved closer to him._

"_I.. I don't know why… I just know that I'll get these urges… to just go crazy and start killing people, and that if I don't lock myself up… people will die… I hate killing, I wish I wasn't like this," He groaned out, his voice becoming ragged._

"_Do you know anything about when your body changes? Like when your arm was all big and spiky before?" She asked softly as she sat down directly in front of him._

"_That… that's because of the curse mark… when my urges kick in my curse mark reacts… and it starts to grow over my body and change me."_

_Kagome watched him for a moment, she could tell he really was a gently person, and if it wasn't for this curse mark of his he would probably be a much more confident person as well._

"_May I see this curse mark? Where is it on your body?"_

"_Ah… ah no… please don't come any closer… I could hurt you," he stuttered._

"_It's alright, you won't hurt me. Just tell me where it is on your body."_

"_O-on the back of my neck… on the l-left side…"_

"_Okay now I want you to just sit still for me okay, just breath deep and think about something nice… I'm just going to lift up the collar of your shirt and have a look."_

_He seemed to calm at her words, his body going rigidly still as he took deep breaths._

"_Okay are you ready," Kagome spoke as she stood up so she could lean over him. He gave a quick nod of his head, grinding his lower jaw, and clenching his eyes shut._

_Slowly and tentatively she leaned over him and reached down, lightly grasping the collar of his shirt she lifted it up and pulled it back. And sure enough there was the mark, in the form of three black marks in a circular pattern on the back of his neck._

"_You smell…. Nice," He suddenly let out with a long breath._

_Kagome looked down then… to see that her long obsidian black hair had tumbled down to be suspended in front of his nose._

"_This mark is what causes you to go on a rampage, right?"_

"_Ye-yes… "_

_She smiled down at him, before she knelt down next to him and took his hands in hers._

"_Then from now on you're going to stick with me, I don't know how you got that mark, but I know it is something I can suppress," Kagome stated._

"_No… you can't… only Kimimaro and Sasuke could… and they're both gone. I'll just end up killing you," Jugo spoke, stealing his hands away from her grasp._

"_Jugo, my name is Kagome, I'm a priestess, suppressing and dispelling curses is just one of the things I do, I can help you," Kagome stated, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_You'll just get hurt," he muttered._

"_Jugo, listen… these villagers are going to kill you, and I won't let you die for something you have no control over, just come with me… I promise I won't let you ever hurt me or anyone else again."_

_*end flashback*_

_It had taken her some time that day, but she had convinced him to come with her. And after carefully sneaking him out of that village they ran. From there they traveled around for a while, until they reached an area where no one knew him. During their journey they had become close, fending off bandits and ninja, Jugo had become rather protective of Kagome, so much so that he would willingly join a fight if it meant protecting her._

Jugo let out a tired sigh as he nuzzled her chest, she had been right, she had the power to suppress his curse mark. How it worked he had no idea, but just by being around her he felt constantly calm and at peace, and it unnerved him. He just keeps waiting for the day, when he would suddenly snap and rip her heart out.

_I don't deserve to even look at her._

She had become his savior more than anything, unlike Kimimaro and Sasuke who had been his cages; she was a gentle touch, a reassuring smile, a heartwarming soul.

"Jugo…"

Just the sound of her sweet voice caused a reaction in his body; he just held her tighter and lifted her off his lap so she wouldn't notice the growing tent in his shorts.

_The last thing I want to do is disgust her._

He felt her smooth hands upon his face, gently turning his gaze up towards her face, as light began to filter into the cave from the outside, seeing her soft chocolate brown eyes he practically melted, until she leaned down and slanted her lips against his.

Jugo went completely still, as his heart soared at her kiss. Until she pulled back for a moment, and he just gazed up at her in pure amazement. She had a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Kagome… I…."

_Tell her you love her you blithering fucking idiot!_

Kagome just smiled down at him with warmth to her eyes that he couldn't quite place.

_She looks so happy when she looks at me… could that be love? No, no one could have feelings for me; my hands are practically swimming in blood. How could she love a monster?_

Gently he started to push her away, his gaze falling to the floor, until she spoke again.

"Jugo.. I love you."

He froze again, his heart taking flight once again as he looked up to her again.

"W-what," He stuttered.

"I. Love. You," She stated before she leaned down and captured his lips again in a deep kiss.

Jugo moaned into her lips, throwing caution to the wind and gently licking her lips, asking for entrance, which was readily given to him. From there he proceeded to do an inventory check on her teeth as he tasted her warm mouth. Satisfied that all of her teeth were present and accounted for he pulled back for a moment.

_She loves me! She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!_

"Why? Kagome?"

"Because, you stand by me," She stated, "You care for me, you're gentle, and you hold me like I'm the most precious thing in the world."

"That's because you are, Kagome. You keep me under lock and key, but you make it so I can be free at the same time. If it weren't for you I'd be nothing more than a rampant beast," Jugo replied.

_Say it back to her… tell herrrrrrr!_

"Which is why … I … I … I love you, Kagome," he stuttered again.

The look of happiness that came to her eyes, made him want to jump for joy as if he were a child. Before she stood up and took his hand in hers, helping him to his feet and the slowly leading him back to the large mat and blanket they shared. It was the only one they had so they had shared it all this time. But now… now it was _**THEIR**_ mat and blanket.

Once there she casually released his hand before she unraveled the blanket and spread it out on the mat. Then with the blanket spread out she stepped upon the bed and did the one thing he would have never expected from her. She undid her haori and hakama and let them fall to the ground around her.

Jugo's jaw dropped, she was beautiful with her soft cream colored flesh, her round pert breasts, with her long black hair pooling around her shoulders.

He was completely frozen in awe, he had never once dreamed of being with a woman in any carnal fashion, but here he was with **the** woman who held his heart.

Kagome chuckled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, leaning up and kissing a line along his jaw, eliciting a soft groan from him.

Slowly, Jugo placed his hands on her hips and pulled back enough to look down at her.

"Are you sure you want this... Kagome," he whispered softly to her.

"Yes... I want you more then you could possibly imagine, Jugo," she replied.

He shivered for a moment, at the sound of his name rolling off her lips, as she lightly reached down into his tan colored shorts and grasped at his shaft, forcing a low, ominous groan from the bottom of his diaphragm as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Slowly she then leaned up and placed her lips upon his collar bone, before trailing a line of fiery kisses up his throat.

Jugo didn't dare to try to hold back the deep groan that rose up from his chest, her soft pleasant lips practically searing him with their touch, her smooth hands grasping him in ways he'd only dreamed of, if he even had a chance in heaven he could die happily.

But then a thought occurred to him, he'd already found heaven in Kagome. Her arms were his sanctuary, her lips were his solace, and her eyes were his Garden of Eden. Those soft milk chocolatey eyes were a thousand times sweeter then the actual sugary confection.

He gave a soft grumble under her ministrations before bringing his arms down and hooking them under her thighs, lifting her up slightly before bringing them both down upon the blanket and mat. Laying her down on her back he gazed down at the beautiful woman before him.

She looked up at him with eyes glazed with heat and attraction, a warmth he'd never expected from her. Taking a deep shaky breath he leaned down over her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips before making a path down her neck to the soft mounds of her breasts, before taking one nipple into his mouth, gently nipping it and swirling his tongue around it, eliciting breathy moans from her which made his blood race.

But he didn't stop there, after playing with the first breast he quickly switched to the other, worshiping it as he had the first. After a few moments he became a bit more bold, working his way down her slim stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval, causing her to giggle slightly before he moved down to the wet orifice at the junction between her thighs.

He licked his lips as he looked down at her, she was aroused, for him. He leaned forward and tentatively licked her. He'd never been like this with someone before, everything he did was based on his instinct; his need to make her feel nothing but pleasure and his love for her.

Becoming a bit more daring he kissed her waiting sex, gently pushing his tongue inside her and tasting her wet folds. She moaned loudly and he licked again. He must have been doing something right because she had reached down and tangled her hand in his hair, her hand lovingly clutching and stroking his hair.

He growled deeply into her, before pulling back and moving back up her body to kiss her again. Leaning back he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, exposing his well muscled torso to her, before standing up for a moment to remove his shorts and throwing them aside with his shirt; exposing his throbbing man hood to her.

Then before he could descend back down onto the make shift bed, Kagome stopped him with a light touch of her hand upon his leg as she leaned forward and surprised him once again by taking him into her mouth.

Jugo choked a gasp at the fire she invoked in his loins, as her soft lips and warm, wet tongue sensually massaged his length. Her hands slowly stroking what wouldn't fit in her mouth. His heart melted at this, at her tenderness, that she would do this for him. The sight of her mass of dark hair, swaying and casually stroking against his legs, made his balls contract; He gently grasped her shoulders to stop her, and pushed her back slightly.

"Not... not yet," He groaned as he moved back down onto the blanket with her, gently pushing her to lay back upon the bed. "I want to be inside you."

"Jugo," She moaned softly, slowly spreading her legs in invitation.

He groaned in return, as he moved between her legs and gently prodded her sex with his, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him in return as he seemed to surround her completely, encompassing her with his arms and body, as he gently pressed into her core. He was thick, filling her slowly as he encountered her maidenhead.

"Kagome, you're a," He panted into her ear. Having lived in a cave all his life or not, he at least knew what this meant.

"Well I am a priestess," Kagome replied, nibbling upon his earlobe, causing a deep rumble in his chest as he descended upon her throat, kissing and nipping it passionately, while he pulled out slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"That I'm a priestess? Yes," She replied smartly as she leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, urging him on.

A single tear came to his eye as he pushed forward quickly into her, claiming her body in a way none had done so before or would do in the future. She was his; all his. He growled inwardly, as the black marks of his curse mark began to spread over his body.

"Mine... all mine," He growled lowly against her lips as he held still against her, reveling in the feel of her warm tight sheath clutching him tightly.

Kagome opened her eyes then, to see the black markings taking over his face slowly, the whites of his eyes turning black as the soft crimson of his irises turned amber. She held back a momentary gasp of fear, before she realized he wasn't becoming violent what so ever. He had stilled completely above her, as he grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as the mark began to recede.

"Jugo," She whispered.

"It-it's okay Kagome... I stopped the mark, on my own," He panted softly, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, not wanting to end their moment together.

"That's good, love," Kagome whispered back, leaning up and nibbling on his strong chin.

Jugo groaned again, taking her nibbling as an urge to continue, having been inside her all this time had given her the chance to adjust to his girth, as he began to slowly pull back out and then push back in, making his strokes long and deliberate. Her tight folds milking his length all the while, as he elicited long breathless moans from her with each stroke. The pleasure he brought her filled him with pride, as she raked her nails down his back while he slowly built up speed. His long sensual thrusts slowly becoming quick eager thrusts as their bodies became slick with sweat. Their kissing becoming more hot and passionate with each passing second, each thrust, as they moaned out each others names against their lips.

Kagome tightened her legs around Jugo's waist, as she felt an unfamiliar warmth pooling in her center. The heat seemed to continue to grow, glazing her mind over with unadulterated love and lust, her inner walls suddenly clamping down tightly upon his length as she reached the zenith of their lovemaking, her climax causing her to cry out loudly.

Jugo himself wasn't far behind, the feel of her hot insides squeezing him so tightly, quickly bringing him to orgasm as well as he buried inside her to the hilt one last time and sewed his seed in her womb.

They both lay their for a while afterward, panting softly from their exerting activities, with Jugo laying atop Kagome, his head laying beside hers as he weakly kissed and nipped her neck, simply enjoying the feel of her soft feminine curves molded against his hard muscular body; his hard length still buried inside of her.

"Jugo," Kagome moaned weakly, as she lightly tried to roll him off of her. While she enjoyed being pinned down by him in such a way, with his masculine sated body pressing down upon her, she was beginning to feel like she was being squished.

He complied with her wishes and softly rolled to the side—slipping out of her as he did so, before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, spooning her back against his chest as he continued to kiss her neck up and down, showering her with kisses.

"I'm very proud of you, Jugo," She whispered, rubbing a hand up and down the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

He shifted behind her slightly, his groin pressing up against her firm round buttocks. He still couldn't quite believe he was here with her like this.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you let me in, you let me love you," Kagome spoke softly, as she turned in his arms to face him, kissing his sternum.

"I don't think I could have kept you out if I wanted to," He spoke, before hesitantly adding a, "my love" to the end of his sentence.

She looked up at him then, her smile bright and her eyes filled with love, before sliding up his body – kissing him firmly on the lips on her way up – before wrapping her arms around his head and hugging him to her buxom.

"Listen," She said, causing him to look up at her for a moment before turning his head to the side to lay his ear against her chest, closing his eyes as he heard the warm repetitive thump of her heart.

"This heart, my heart, belongs only to you Jugo. From the day I met you, got to know you, I knew I would be beside you, I didn't know I would come to love you as I have, but I knew I would always stand beside you. So from now on if you'll have me, I want you to think of me as your wife," Kagome stated.

Jugo looked up at her then, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in awe.

"But, what could I possibly give you? I don't think I would be able to give you the life you deserve, one where–"

"There is only one thing that I want," She spoke again, "And that is you, Jugo. To love till death do us part, and even after that come heaven or hell I'll find you. Because you're the only one for me."

_**(A/N: just a little somethin' for all mah peeps out there who are still watching me. ((god only knows why) =) ) Sorry for the lack of a back story on Kagome's part, but I just kinda went with the flow on this one. Luv ya guys! Keep up all the awesome work that I know you do! And remember... the Itoma is always watching insert creeper music here)**_


End file.
